Just Like You
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: "...everything. He looks just like you!" ((Cover image does not fully linked to the story. Enjoy.))


**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**

**The author will not take any grant from this fanfiction.**

**WARNING!**

**-Possible Major Spoiler from BBBM2 (actually, Monsta already make it as a greenlight, but eh, just a warning.)**

**-Any victim of this fluffyness is out of the author's responsibility.**

**Enjoy :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was one rainy night, a heavy one. Perfect way to end the day with hardwork, sacrifice and pain. It may sounds loud to most of the people, but it feels like a melody accompanying this couple who just become a young parent.

The night of their first son born.

The rain became the melody of the night as the mother breastfed the baby on her lap, as the father, Amato, was sitting beside the patients bed, looking at his beautiful moon fed his newborn little star and smiles. The armor still sticked on his body, as he was rushing from the headquarter to the hospital where his wife had labour in to. He did not care on his status anymore, he just wanted to stay on his love's side when she needed it at that time.

Amato observed the baby again. Brunnete hair, small brown eyes, and thick, chubby cheek. It resembled her, very. He smiled and open his mouth.

"He drinks a lot, eh? Pretty sure he'll become a strong boy and help his mother a lot in the future."

The wife turned her head, looking at her handsome husband who still amazed by the fact that they become parents by that night. The wife slowly giggled.

"I still can't believe that we're becoming parents now." Amato continued.

"And yet, here we are, and here he is. Born with healthy condition, and handsome like his father."

The wife replied and looked at their little star again. Amato partially disagreed with it.

"Me? I was thinking that he looks more like you. Of course, he is handsome like me, b-but what I mean is, look at his eyes, face, cheeks, everything. He looks just like you!"

The young mother continued to giggles as the baby boy finished sucking the milk out from the mother. Amato continued.

"I know people often say that the first born child will always look like the father, especially if it's a boy, but—"

"I know dear, I know. But I'm being serious here. If you look at him carefully, you will see a huge resemblance to you."

Amato went silent. He cannot argue with his wife at this state. His wife is tired from the labour in a hospital, he knows where and when to argue without disturbing other patients and babies. He looked at the baby on the wife's warm hands again, and smile.

"Amato dear?"

"Yes honey?"

"Would you like to carry him for me? I would like to take a quick nap if you don't mind. The labour process drained my whole energy for real." Asked the wife as she lend the newborn son to the husband. Amato received him with pleasure as he looked at the moon of his with a smile.

"Rest honey, you did great and you deserve it."

With tired face, the young mom gently change position and lied down properly on her bed. Her movement was still very limited due to the pain on her crotch, effect of the labour. But all those pain went away as Amato gave a soft kiss on her forehead before she completely closed her both eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The clock ticked by as a soft snore can be heard beside him. Amato still couldn't stop staring his new little star, as the little one couldn't stop doing the same to the big one. He carried the baby with the head is on top of his right arm, as the left hand gently rub the thick cheek of the little one. The father smiled, still wondering what made his wife thinks that their son has a huge resemblance to him. Amato rub the head gently.

"Son, you look like your mother very much. What makes her think that you look like me?"

The baby boy softly yawn, Amato softly giggled. Who was he talking to? His son was just born few hours ago, how can he understand his saying? Poor stupidity, Amato thought. Asking a complex question to a new born baby was pointless. Unless . . . . .

The baby tilted his head to the left, and he tried to control his little hands, holding the big finger of the father and continue yawned. Amato chuckled seeing his little son into action, until he looked at the head of the baby and realized the answer for his previous question.

A group of short white hair marking a streak on the right side.

A soft sigh came out from his mouth as his gaze weakens.

_"You do understand things, huh Boy?"_

The man once again rubbed the baby boy's head, gently played with the short white streak and kissed his chubby cheek as the baby smiled and made early baby voices. Amato gave a quick gaze to his sleeping wife and smile, as he returned back staring the baby on his lap again.

_"You win honey, you are right this time."_

The baby yawned as he slowly closed his little eyes. A soft snore can be heard not in such a long period of time. It's been a long day for all of them, including the baby, and Amato knew it. He gently put him into the box-like baby bed and give a soft kiss on his forehead, as he continue to play with the soft hair of his.

"Boy, You are going to achieve lots of big things, son. And i'm going to guide you..."

_"...BoboiBoy."_

.

.

.

.

.

Yo peeps! Author Z is making a comeback! _((Actually, only visiting here for a moment and goes away again.))_

Anyway, funfact, i haven't watch bbbm2 but spoilers everywhere and the spoiler that i used in this fic is the first spoiler i heard from day 1 the movie airs on cinema XDDD

So yea. Have a Nice day y'all! Don't forget to Rate n Review if anyone wants to? Indo/Malay Reviews are accepted :D


End file.
